Requiem of Darkness and Light
by Timelady42
Summary: Ever since their quest for the philosopher's stone began, Edward and Alphonse Elric have only ever had each other. But what will the brothers do when a search for a missing state alchemist introduces them to a girl who as already had taken from her the one thing they themselves can't afford to lose?
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Today was a perfectly normal day for the Elric brothers. Edward and Alphonse had just returned to East headquarters from another false lead on the philosopher's stone. Edward, the older brother at fourteen, was a young teenage boy with long blond hair tied in a braid and golden eyes, he was what you might call "vertically challenged"(just don't tell him I said that). Alphonse, the younger brother by a year, was what could only be described as a suit of walking, talking armor. Edward was annoyed, as usual, with the prospect of meeting with Colonel Roy Mustang for a report. Edward was the youngest person ever to become a State Alchemist, a dog of the military, at twelve years old. He was given the title of Fullmetal Alchemist for his automail right arm and left leg.  
"Hello boys, back so soon?" Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said as the two walked past her in the hall.  
"Yeah, another fake, just like the last time."  
"Well I'm sorry to hear that. The Colonel is waiting for you."  
"I know, man I'm not in the mood for this." Ed ran his hand through his hair as Alphonse giggled.  
"You're never in the mood for it, Brother."  
"But still, I don't need Colonel Hothead to tell me how I failed and make fun of my height every time I come here" Edward opened the door to Colonel Mustang's office. He and Al stepped inside to find said Colonel leaning back in his chair, his eyes closed.  
"Hey Colonel we're here, OK let's get this over wi- WAIT A SECCOND ARE YOU SLEEPING!?" In fact he was, at least until our friend here had his little outburst. Colonel Mustang awoke from his nap with a start.  
"Damn it, Ed, could you be any louder?" He spluttered as he smoothed down his messy black hair. When Edward calmed down, he sat in a chair near the Colonel's desk. Al followed his lead and sat down across from his big brother. Edward and Colonel Mustang stared at each other for a while until Mustang broke the uncomfortable silence.  
" So, since you two are back so soon I'm guessing that the stone was another fake."  
"yeah, the guy was just spreading rumors for publicity, he wasn't even an alchemist."  
"To be honest I'm glad you're back, Fullmetal. I've got a job for you." said Mustang, giving a file to Ed. Edward read the file with a bored expression.  
"David Spiegelman, the Chain Mail Alchemist. What about him?"  
"He's gone missing. He left last month for some time with his family and should have been back two weeks ago. I want you to go investigate." Edward groaned at the thought of another distraction from their goal. Alphonse, however, spoke up.  
"Brother, you know we don't have anymore leads. We can't search for the stone without more information. Maybe we'll find something while we're looking for him." Ed sighed.  
"Oh Al, you know I cant say know to you. All right Colonel, where do you want us to start?"  
"Start by checking his home, make sure he's not just slacking off. He lives in Nerwith with his wife, She runs the inn. Here are your train tickets, you leave tomorrow." Colonel Mustang handed two tickets to Ed with a smirk on his face. Edward took the tickets and left without another word, gesturing for Al to followed. Alphonse waved goodbye and followed his brother out of the office, his armor clanking all the way.


	2. Chapter 2: Problems for the Pipsqueak

Edward yawned, the train ride to Nerwith had been less then pleasant. Usually on train rides he would take a nap or play a card game with Alphonse, but there had been a mother and father in the seat behind them whose small daughter was screaming bloody murder the entire way no matter how hard they tried to quiet her down. It prevented Ed from even trying to get the sleep he so desperately needed and when he tried to play cards with Al the girl's flailing arms hit him across the head, spilling his hand of cards across the seats. But that did not discourage Edward from taking in the lovely little town, its buildings covered in a light dusting of snow, turning the small homes into giant gingerbread house.  
As Ed and Al walked through the small town, they noticed several homes adorned in decorations. Everyone they passed was smiling and laughing despite the cold weather of early winter. Ed watched as Alphonse glanced at two young boys walking by with their mother, he could tell he was remembering those days. Those days that seemed like an eternity away now. Edward laid a gloved hand on his little brothers shoulder.  
" Don't worry Al. One day, I swear I'll put this right." He whispered, more for his own comfort then Al's.  
The two brothers soon found the inn and entered. The place was cozy, warm, and had a lingering sent homemade stew. Edward walked over to the lady at the desk. She was a slightly chubby woman with her red hair done up in a bun and warm brown eyes.  
"What can I get for you boys?" the woman asked nicely.  
"One room for two nights please." Edward replied in an almost business-like manor.  
"Alright, let me see whats available." The woman flipped through a large book. While she was preoccupied, Edward glanced at the many pictures that adorned the walls. Most seemed to be of the woman with a tall man with short black hair and glasses, which he assumed was her husband. Others where of what appeared to be a pair of young twins with large green eyes and brown hair. The people in the photos smiled down at them, they're faces in frozen looks of joy, unaware of the young boy staring back at them with a bored expression.  
"I'm sorry boys," Edward jumped slightly, tearing his gaze away from the pictures, as the women closed her book. "But all our rooms are full."  
"What!? But we need to stay here, it's the only inn in town and we can't leave!" Ed slammed his hands down on the desk.  
"I really am sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Couldn't you just stay with your family? Isn't that is why your here, for the Winter Solstice Festival?" The woman looked at them quizzically.  
"Huh? Winter Solstice Festival? Look lady, we're here on official business." Ed took out his silver state alchemist pocket watch. "We're not just some random kids."  
"Oh, that's one of those State Alchemist pocket watches. Did your father lend you that?" said the woman, completely oblivious to what Edward was trying to say. "Well dear, like I said, there is nothing I can do. You're both welcome to stay here until you can sort something out." The woman laughed, stepping away from here desk and through a door.  
Edward and Alphonse sat together near the fire place. Edward was fuming with rage. How dare that woman treat him like a child! She might as well have called him a pipsqueak midget too small to see without a microscope! Alphonse did not dare speak to his brother for fear that he may explode. Which is why, when Ed felt a tap on his shoulder, He shouted "WHAT!?" at the person behind him. This person, instead of backing off and leaving as Edward would have liked, just stood there. The person was another woman. Her blond hair was in a loose ponytail and her large green eyes held a certain warmth and kindness that looked familiar to him.  
"Well that's no way to speak to a lady."

A/N: Next chapter! OK since I didn't put one of these in the previous chapter, I will explain all the things. First of all, this takes place in the 3 year gap in the 2003 anime, so Ed is still 14 and Al is 13. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
